The Cooper Temple Clause : Stats
The Cooper Temple Clause were a six-piece English band. They formed in 1998 but they split up in 24th April 2007. It consisted of Tom Bellamy, Daniel Fisher, Ben Gautrey, Jon Harper, Kieran Mahon & Didz Hammond Charted Songs : Let's Kill Music : 29/09/2001 : 41 (N) 06/10/2001 : 88 (>) 26/01/2002 : 191 ® 09/02/2002 : 169 (<) 16/02/2002 : 190 (>) Peak : 41 Weeks on Top 75 : 1 Weeks on Top 100 : 2 Weeks on Top 200 : 5 Film-Maker/Been Training Dogs : 09/02/2002 : 20 (N) 16/02/2002 : 34 (>) 23/02/2002 : 62 (>) 25/05/2002 : 199 ® Peak : 20 Weeks on Top 75 : 3 Weeks on Top 100 : 3 Weeks on Top 200 : 4 Who Needs Enemies? : 18/05/2002 : 22 (N) 25/05/2002 : 53 (>) 27/07/2002 : 189 ® 03/08/2002 : 186 (<) Peak : 22 Weeks on Top 75 : 2 Weeks on Top 100 : 2 Weeks on Top 200 : 4 Promises Promises : 13/09/2003 : 19 (N) 20/09/2003 : 52 (>) 25/10/2003 : 169 ® 01/11/2003 : 170 (>) 08/11/2003 : 192 (>) 22/11/2003 : 154 ® Peak : 19 Weeks on Top 75 : 2 Weeks on Top 100 : 2 Weeks on Top 200 : 6 Blind Pilots : 22/11/2003 : 37 (N) 29/11/2003 : 64 (>) 10/01/2004 : 189 ® 31/01/2004 : 182 ® Peak : 37 Weeks on Top 75 : 2 Weeks on Top 100 : 2 Weeks on Top 200 : 4 Homo Sapiens : 28/10/2006 : 194 (N) 04/11/2006 : 36 (<) 11/11/2006 : 94 (>) 18/11/2006 : 155 (>) Peak : 36 Weeks on Top 75 : 1 Weeks on Top 100 : 2 Weeks on Top 200 : 4 Waiting Game : 20/01/2007 : 41 (N) 27/01/2007 : 143 (>) 03/02/2007 : 167 (>) Peak : 41 Weeks on Top 75 : 1 Weeks on Top 100 : 1 Weeks on Top 200 : 3 Head EP : Sleeping In A Different Room/Head/Zoology/Theme from Mayhem/Head Rhysmix : 21/04/2007 : 183 (N) Peak : 183 Weeks on Top 75 : x Weeks on Top 100 : x Weeks on Top 200 : 1 Charted Albums : See This Through & Leave : 23/02/2002 : 27 (N) 02/03/2002 : 48 (>) 09/03/2002 : 74 (>) 16/03/2002 : 110 (>) 23/03/2002 : 139 (>) 13/04/2002 : 193 ® 20/04/2002 : 144 (<) 27/04/2002 : 123 (<) 04/05/2002 : 79 (<) 11/05/2002 : 84 (>) 18/05/2002 : 86 (>) 25/05/2002 : 88 (>) 01/06/2002 : 103 (>) Peak : 27 Weeks on Top 75 : 3 Weeks on Top 100 : 7 Weeks on Top 200 : 13 Kick Up The Fire & Let The Flames Break Loose : 20/09/2002 : 5 (N) 27/09/2002 : 41 (>) 04/10/2002 : 78 (>) 11/10/2002 : 133 (>) Peak : 5 Weeks on Top 75 : 2 Weeks on Top 100 : 3 Weeks on Top 200 : 4 Make This Your Own : 03/02/2007 : 33 (N) 10/02/2007 : 105 (>) Peak : 33 Weeks on Top 75 : 1 Weeks on Top 100 : 1 Weeks on Top 200 : 2 Category:Very Incomplete Articles Category:Chart Stats